280 dias
by Assuero Racsama
Summary: Nove meses. 40 semanas. 280 dias. 6720 horas. Dois grifinórios. Um moreno. Uma ruiva. Uma gravidez. Muita confusão.
1. Trailer

_Do primeiro segundo_

Quando Harry abriu a porta do quarto de casal, surpreendeu-se; pelo que haviam falado no Ministério, o Draft da Liga Britânica de Quadribol havia sido um dos mais disputados dos últimos quatrocentos anos, e a redação do Profeta Diário só faltava entrar em parafuso.

Então, ele esperava que Gina estivesse dormindo, exausta pelo trabalho – não que ela estivesse deitada de lado, vestindo uma _lingerie_ preta de renda, sorrindo provocantemente para ele, enquanto uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos caía sobre os olhos castanhos.

O rapaz sorriu. Pelo visto, a adrenalina era o melhor combustível para a sua esposa.

_Até o último instante_

- Força, Gina, só falta mais um pouco! – exclamou a medibruxa, tentando encorajar a garota.

Suando profusamente por causa da dor, Gina agradecia aos céus que Harry pudesse estar ali, apoiando-a naquele momento.

Rapidamente, o marido passou uma pedra de gelo na boca dela.

Agradecida, ela fez mais força.

Segundos depois, um choro de bebê invadiu o quarto.

_São aproximadamente 6720 horas_

- Muito bem, muito bem... estou vendo que você tem algo para me dizer, Sra. Potter. – provocou Harry, sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

Gina respirou fundo e mirou o pedaço de pergaminho que estava em sua mão. Queria fazer uma surpresa, mas ela era mesmo uma típica Weasley: emotiva e transparente.

Ela voltou seu rosto para Harry e, olhando fundo naqueles olhos verdes que a enlouqueciam, disse, sem cerimônias:

- Eu estou grávida, Harry!

_Em que a sua sanidade é testada até o limite_

- O que você está fazendo aqui, querido? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, enquanto Harry desabava na poltrona mais próxima. – E Gina, cadê ela?

Com uma expressão miserável, o rapaz olhou para a sua sogra, que entendeu tudo imediatamente – seis gravidezes ajudavam nessas horas.

- Muito bem, Harry, o que ela disse dessa vez? – perguntou, largando a louça que se enxaguava sozinha e sentando-se ao lado do genro, com uma expressão bondosa no rosto.

Engolindo em seco, Harry soltou:

- Ela acha que eu acho que ela está gorda.

_Seu corpo sofre com situações inusitadas_

Com as costas doloridas, Harry se perguntou, pelo o que parecia ser a trigésima vez naquela noite, o que havia levado a família Lovegood a plantar figueiras tão enormes.

Ele suspeitava de que o velho Xenophilius havia dado uma mãozinha para as plantas.

Mas ele sabia que aquilo valeria a pena – isso, se Gina não quisesse no dia seguinte outro figo colhido na árvore plantada por Luna.

Afinal, subir sete metros só para alcançar os primeiros galhos da árvore não era bem o que ele esperava para aquela noite.

Pelo menos, não era o Salgueiro Lutador.

_E tudo isso_

- HARRY! VEM AQUI, DEPRESSA!

O rapaz quase levou um tombo dentro do chuveiro ao ouvir o grito de Gina, mas conseguiu enxugar-se o mais rápido que pôde – nem tanto, já que ainda havia espuma espalhada pelo seu corpo.

Descendo as escadas com velocidade enquanto se enrolava na toalha, Harry parou de chofre ao ver a ruiva de pé, com uma expressão maravilhada no rosto pálido enquanto acariava a barriga de seis meses.

- Gi, o que houve? – perguntou o grifinório, se aproximando da esposa – que corou levemente ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Sorrindo, ela disse:

- O nosso filho, Harry... ele se mexeu.

_Pelo fato de que em 280 dias_

- Agora falta pouco, hein, cara? – perguntou Rony, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Sorrindo, Harry respondeu:

- Pois é, Rony... agora, só mais duas semanas para o seu sobrinho nascer.

- Nosso sobrinho, Harry. – intrometeu-se Hermione, tentando soar ofendida, o que falhou devido ao sorriso que ela ostentava no rosto.

_Tudo pode acontecer_

-Seja bem-vindo, meu filho... James Sirius.

_**280 dias  
Uma fic de Assuero Racsama**_

* * *

_Preciso dizer alguma coisa? Sim, comentem, por favor! Quero saber o que vocês acharam desse trailer!_

_Logo logo, o primeiro dia... ou seria o dia zero? *Risada maligna*_

_Divirtam-se!_


	2. O Primeiro Passo

_N.A.: Antes de continuarem, esse capítulo contém cenas NC-17, ou seja, cenas de sexo. Aqueles que não gostarem, ou se sentirem desconfortáveis, sugiro que leiam só a primeira metade do capítulo, e esperem a continuação de **280 dias**._

* * *

Capítulo 1 – O primeiro passo

_Dia 0_

Eram mais de onze e meia da noite no que parecia ser uma das muitas noites ligeiramente mornas de meados de setembro em um dos bairros mais isolados de Londres.

Afinal, com seus prédios velhos, ruas pouco frequentadas e caçambas de lixo constantemente cheias até o limite do possível, era muito difícil imaginar alguém indo visitar um amigo ou parente que morasse no Largo Grimmauld.

Normalmente, o que acontecia era exatamente o contrário.

Por isso, se alguém ouvisse o ruído de um _craque_ entre as casas 11 e 13, com certeza, iria colocar a cabeça fora da janela para ver quem era o louco que estava fazendo esse estardalhaço, ainda mais àquela hora da noite.

Mas o homem que havia provocado aquele barulho tinha seus truques para evitar que os vizinhos o ouvissem chegando. O melhor deles era aterrissar em cima do último degrau da entrada de uma casa que algumas poucas dezenas de pessoas conseguiam entrar, ver, visitar, ou morar, dependendo de quem você estivesse falando.

Por isso, a chegada de um rapaz de cabelos negros revoltos e olhos verdes, escondidos atrás de óculos, passou totalmente despercebida, bem como a casa que, do nada, "brotou" entre suas vizinhas.

Mas, ao contrário dos últimos anos, o número 12 do Largo Grimmauld parecia novo em folha, ou, por assim dizer, "recém-inaugurado" - o que era possível graças a reforma realizada no local depois que Harry Potter havia feito no local, pouco antes de se casar.

Ao abrir os olhos, logo após desaparatar no referido degrau, Harry abriu os olhos e permitiu-se olhar para a antiga mansão dos Black antes de abrir a porta. Sorriu ao se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos cinco anos. _Cinco anos de paz_.

Depois do fim da Segunda Guerra (a bruxa, não a trouxa), tudo teve que ser reconstruído do zero, tamanha a destruição e desorganização provocada por Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. No entanto, com o Ministério da Magia comandado por Kingsley Shacklebolt, e, portanto, nas mãos da Ordem da Fênix, a sociedade bruxa havia se reerguido e, em 2003, era possível afirmar que as trevas haviam sido definitivamente subjugadas.

Para Harry, esses anos haviam sido de pura realização, tanto pessoal quanto profissional.

Depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, o rapaz havia recusado um convite da diretora Minerva McGonagall para concluir seu sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts, e decidiu entrar na Academia de Aurores, enquanto seus melhores amigos haviam tomado rumos diferentes nas suas vidas: Rony Weasley havia se tornado sócio de seu irmão George na "Gemialidades Weasley", e só agora havia iniciado os estudos na Academia de Aurores, agora que a loja estava firmemente estabelecida, enquanto Hermione Granger - a única integrante do "trio maravilha" que havia terminado o sétimo ano - agora trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Para completar a sua felicidade, depois de três anos de espera, Harry havia se casado com a mulher que amava: para sua alegria, Gina Weasley havia acrescentado o sobrenome Potter em 2001.

E, dois anos depois do casamento, a união estava indo de vento em popa, muito obrigado. Ajudava muito o fato de que eles tinham uma relação muito sólida, baseada na cumplicidade e no companheirismo construído desde o início do namoro.

Isso sem contar que, como Harry brincava com a esposa, _Gina não tinha só os cabelos da cor do fogo: ela era puro fogo_.

De fato, eram raras as vezes em que eles chegavam dos respectivos trabalhos - Gina, após terminar os estudos, havia começado a trabalhar no Profeta Diário, enquanto disputava os jogos da Liga Britânica de Quadribol pelas Harpias de Holyhead - e não tinham o que eles chamavam de "noites apimentadas".

E, diga-se de passagem, elas duravam horas inteiras, a perder de vista.

Afinal, tanto Harry quanto Gina ainda estavam com pouco mais de 20 anos, e só Deus sabia o quão havia sido complicado ficar todo aquele tempo sem um contato físico intenso, que eles só haviam começado a "experimentar" em sua totalidade alguns meses depois do fim da Guerra.

Então, depois do casamento, em que já não havia cinco irmãos Weasley ciumentos para vigiar os passos de sua adorada ruivinha, nem a presença do sr. e da sra. Weasley para deixar Harry com um pé atrás, eles "compensavam" a vontade e a saudade praticamente todos os dias.

Mas Harry tinha certeza que, nessa noite em particular, dificilmente eles teriam mais uma de suas noites de amor - aquele era o dia do Draft, em que as equipes da Liga selecionavam os jovens talentos para seus times, e Harry sabia que , naquele ano em particular, havia um grupo com vários bons nomes não só provenientes de Hogwarts, mas também do exterior.

Na saída do departamento de Aurores, Harry fora até o Departamento de Esportes Mágicos, e perguntara a Lino Jordan, que trabalhava como locutor e diretor de comunicação desse setor, sobre a situação do Draft.

E a resposta foi que, naquele momento, o Draft ainda não havia sido finalizado, e que, com a disputa acirrada das equipes pelos principais nomes, a tendência era de que a escolha se prolongasse até mais tarde.

Como, logo em seguida, ele tivera que sair para seguir uma pista suspeita em relação a um Comensal da Morte foragido que havia sido visto nas _Highlands_ da Escócia, ele não havia feito sua tradicional escala na redação do Profeta Diário para pegar Gina.

Imaginava que, com o fim do Draft e a necessidade de rodar o mais depressa possível uma edição com todas as informações sobre o evento, sua esposa havia ido direto para casa e, provavelmente, já estaria dormindo, vencida pelo cansaço.

Ao girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, as lâmpadas se acenderam magicamente, permitindo a Harry ver o corredor de entrada vazio, embora ele tivesse uma ligeira diferença: no lugar dos quadros com as cabeças de elfos domésticos empalhadas, agora haviam retratos de membros ilustres da Ordem da Fênix que haviam perecido nas duas guerras.

- Monstro? - chamou Harry, assim que fechou a porta. Segundos depois, o elfo doméstico apareceu com um suave "pop" em sua frente. Apesar de mais velho do que jamais estivera, Monstro estava tão feliz em servir a Harry e Gina quanto a seu antigo senhor Régulo Black.

- Pois não, meu senhor? - crocitou o elfo, enquanto pegava a capa de viagem que Harry despia naquele instante.

- Eu sei que já está tarde, mas ainda tem alguma coisa para o jantar?

- Sim, meu senhor, já vou preparar a sopa da qual o meu senhor e a minha senhora tanto gostam.

Harry sorriu: hoje era noite de sopa de cebola. Tudo bem que a culinária de Monstro estava a anos-luz da de Molly Weasley, mas ele, desde que adquirira pelo rapaz e seus amigos a mesma fidelidade que tivera com os Black, valia muito a pena experimentar os pratos do elfo doméstico.

E, de fato, a sopa estava muito boa - o que, aliado ao tremendo vazio em que se encontrava seu pobre estômago, fez Harry comer com muito apetite. Ele estava tão concentrado na sopa que nem reparou que Monstro, de tempos em tempos, dava uma olhada no corredor que ligava a cozinha à escada dos quartos.

Assim que ele terminou de comer, Monstro se adiantou e começou a retirar o prato e os talheres, enquanto Harry tomava uma xícara de leite frio para encerrar a sua refeição. Mas reparou quando o elfo, empilhando a louça suja, interrompeu seu caminho e chamou:

- Meu senhor. O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não, Monstro. Pode ir dormir quando terminar de lavar a louça.

Impossibilitado de fazer uma reverência devido aos objetos que carregava, o elfo doméstico fez uma mesura com a cabeça e continuou seu caminho em direção à cozinha.

Harry ainda ficou sentado na mesa da cozinha por alguns minutos, mesmo depois de terminar de beber o leite, pensando em algo que faltava para ele e Gina: um filho.

Tudo bem que aquele clima de lua de mel era bom demais, mas tanto ele quanto ela sentiam que a presença de uma (ou mais) criança seria muito bom para a família. Em relação ao rapaz, a criação de seus filhos seria ainda mais importante, tendo em vista queseus pais, James e Lily Potter, haviam morrido quando ele era um bebê, e seu padrinho, Sirius Black, havia sido uma das primeiras vitimas da Segunda Guerra.

Só que, no entanto, ainda não havia chegado o momento, infelizmente. Por enquanto, eram somente ele e Gina morando no Largo Grimmauld 12 completamente reformado.

Foi quando ele reprimiu um bocejo. _"É, meu caro, já está na hora de dormir"_, pensou, se levantando em seguida e deixando a xícara vazia em cima da mesa - ele sabia que Monstro ainda cuidaria disso antes de ir para seu quarto.

Subiu lentamentedos degraus da escada, pé ante pé, rezando para que Gina não despertasse do seu sono e continuasse dormindo - ele sabia que, quando contrariada, sua esposa era capaz de fazer um dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro tremer e chorar de puro medo.

Afinal, isso estava no sangue dos Weasley. Tá, ela era uma Potter, mas havia nascido Weasley - deixa para lá, você me entendeu.

Só que, se ele achava que sua esposa estaria no melhor dos sonos, estava redondamente enganado.

Quando Harry abriu a porta do quarto de casal, surpreendeu-se; pelo que haviam falado no Ministério, o Draft da Liga Britânica de Quadribol havia sido um dos mais disputados dos últimos quatrocentos anos, e a redação do Profeta Diário só faltava entrar em parafuso.

Então, ele esperava que Gina estivesse dormindo, exausta pelo trabalho – não que ela estivesse deitada de lado, vestindo uma _lingerie_ preta de renda, sorrindo provocantemente para ele, enquanto uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos caía sobre os olhos castanhos.

O rapaz sorriu. Pelo visto, a adrenalina era o melhor combustível para a sua esposa.

- Tudo isso é para mim? - perguntou o rapaz, com os olhos verdes brilhantes, em um claro tom de provocação. O quarto estava na penumbra, o que dificultava um pouco a visão, mas dava um clima sensual, quase luxurioso, ao ambiente.

- Imagino que sim, não estou esperando mais ninguém, espertinho... - respondeu Gina, no mesmo tom. - Até pensei em posar para um retrato, mas você tem prioridade, Harry. - continuou a ruiva, brincando.

Sentando-se na beirada da cama e tirando os sapatos e as meias, Harry continuou a provocar a esposa:

- E eu achando que a senhora estaria dormindo, Sra. Potter...

- E quem disse que eu conseguiria, Harry? - questionou Gina, enquanto o marido se acomodava em cim da cama. Sorrindo enquanto se colocava de gatinhas, continuou - Como você mesmo diz, hoje eu estou em fogo puro...

- Será que devo ter medo de me queimar, Gina? - provocou Harry. Gina estava muito próxima agora... _Próxima demais_. Se surpreendeu com seu autocontrole.

- Considerando o que está para acontecer a curto prazo, diria que se queimar é o menor dos seus problemas, se é que você me entende... - murmurou a ruiva, enquanto acomodava seu rosto no pescoço do marido e começava a beijá-lo.

Harry fechou os olhos, permitindo ao seu corpo sentir cada sensação provocada pelos beijos da esposa - ao mesmo tempo, ele deslocou as mãos para a cintura dela, sentindo a textura da pele de Gina e começando a tatear o corpo dela.

Ela parou de beijar o pescoço e voltou-se para o rosto dele, capturando a boca do marido com os seus lábios - Harry retribuiu com intensidade, iniciando um longo beijo.

Aos poucos, o clima começava a esquentar, e os dois grifinórios sabiam que era uma questão de tempo para que o quarto ficasse muito quente. Entre um beijo e outro, Gina perguntou, com a voz rouca de desejo:

- Você... não acha... que... tem... muita... roupa, Harry?

O rapaz entendeu o recado e, mesmo lamentando ter que fazer isso, interrompeu o beijo. Em seguida, despiu a camisa, arrancando um sorriso de satisfação de Gina - praticar quadribol por seis anos não só o mantivera em forma como também ajudara a definir sua musculatura.

Tudo bem que ele não era um Arnold Schwarzenegger da vida, mas Harry sabia que sua esposa gostava do que via - e isso o deixava muio satisfeito.

Ele fez menção de desafivelar o cinto, mas a ruiva o interrompeu. Harry sorriu - às vezes, ele se esquecia que ela gostava de fazer essa parte, sempre com lentidão, deixando-o alucinado de ansiedade e prazer.

E, de fato, ela não o decepcionou - foi retirando a calça dele lentamente, fazendo a textura dos jeans que ele usava percorrer cada centímetro de sua pele, atiçando seus sentidos mais e mais. Quando ela terminou, ele estava literalmente com os nervos à flor da pele, sentindo seu corpo querendo esticar mais e mais aquele momento de excitação.

Ela sorriu com o efeito que havia provocado nele - e, no segundo seguinte, ele a abraçou, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, com as pernas enlaçando as suas costas, e recomeçou a beijá-la, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas suas costas, nádegas e coxas, explorando cada pedacinho do seu corpo.

Gina também fez esse gesto, só que, em vez de simplesmente deslizar as mãos, começou a arranhar as costas de Harry com suas unhas, arrancando um gemido rouco do rapaz, que avançou suas mãos até o sutiã negro.

Harry foi tateando, sentindo a renda da peça até encontrar o fecho do sutiã. Com um movimento sutil e um som de _clic_, ele despiu o sutiã, revelando os seios redondos e bonitos de sua esposa.

Ele permitiu-se cinco segundos apreciando aquela visão maravilhosa, antes de abaixar a cabeça e começar a beijar os seios. Gina arfou de prazer e, delicadamente, empurrou a cabeça de Harry com as mãos, aprofundando o contato.

Ele foi mordiscando os mamilos, primeiro o direito, depois o esquerdo - os dois ficaram grandes e intumescidos em questão de poucos segundos.

Sentindo seu corpo tremer com a ação do marido, Gina murmurou, enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Harry:

- Eu amo você...

- Também amo você, foguinho... - murmurou Harry, em resposta, enquanto fazia Gina se afastar dele e se deitar na cama, com carinho e delicadeza.

E, lenta e provocantemente, ele tirou a calcinha dela, fazendo a mesma deslizar devagar pelas pernas delas - e, para deixá-la ainda mais excitada, ele ia cobrindo com beijos cada parte do corpo que a calcinha ia revelando.

- Agora é a minha vez, mocinho... - sussurrou ela, erguendo metade do corpo enquanto Harry atirava a _lingerie_ no chão, junto com as suas roupas. E, se antes ela tinha entrado em parafuso enquanto o marido tirava sua calcinha, agora era ela quem o enlouquecia enquanto tirava, com uma lentidão ainda maior, a cueca box preta que Harry usava.

Depois que ela jogou a peça em cima do montante de roupas que jazia no chão do quarto, os dois voltaram a se beijar, deitados, pele com pele, ela sentindo o peso dele. Após alguns minutos se beijando com fervor, languidez e paixão, Gina arqueou as costas, empinando o ventre em um pedido mudo para que ele a completasse como só ele era capaz de fazer

No entanto, Harry não estava disposto a fazer as coisas tão rapidamente - ele preferia estender ainda mais todas as sensações que passavam por seus corpos.

Tanto é, que, delicadamente, ele a fez virar na cama, de costas, e começou a beijar a parte de trás do seu corpo, começando pelos pés e passando pelas pernas, coxas, bumbum, coluna - o que provocou arrepios na ruiva -, pescoço - deixando-a ainda mais excitada do que já estava - e terminando nos cabelos, enquanto ele se deitava sobre ela, colando seu corpo às costas de Gina e atiçando-a ainda mais enquanto sentia o seu perfume invadir as narinas.

Já enlouquecida de desejo, Gina sussurrou alguma coisa ininteligível para Harry, que aproximou o ouvido da boca dela para ouvir o que ela queria falar:

- Vai... por favor...

Sorrindo, Harry a faz deitar de barriga para cima novamente - não sem antes dar uma mordiscada em uma de suas nádegas. Respirando fundo, Gina abriu as pernas, deixando sua intimidade já úmida mais do que exposta, lançando um olhar que claramente pedia para que ele continuasse o que tinha que fazer.

Com carinho e cuidado, ele se movimentou em sua direção. Ela gemeu no momento em que sentiu que Harry a penetrava, enquanto ele a beijava em todos os pontos possíveis para diminuir o desconforto.

Quando a sentiu mais relaxada, começou aquela dança que somente os casais eram capazes de fazer, movimentando-se para frente e para trás, beijando-a e murmurando palavras picantes para atiçá-la ainda mais - ela respondia na mesma moeda, enquanto se deixava levar pela cadência dos movimentos ritmados.

Por alguns minutos, eles ficaram assim, embora os movimentos ganhassem intensidade com o passar do tempo. Nos corpos de ambos, gotas de suor brotavam por todos os lados, enquanto as respirações de Harry e Gina iam ficando desritmadas, trêmulas e nervosas, refletindo o que seus corpos sentiam.

De repente, ele sentiu que seu corpo estava prestes a entrar no clímax; segundos depois, o corpo da ruiva começou a tremer debaixo dele, indicando que ela também estava lá. Os dois intensificaram ainda mais o ritmo de seus movimentos, sabendo que essa relação estava prestes a entrar no seu auge e também no seu final, e logo tanto Harry quanto Gina estavam completamente molhados de suor.

Naquela noite, eles conseguiram chegar ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo, ambos sacudidos por convulsões e tremores incontroláveis, e gritos abafados, reprimidos pelos lábios que se chocavam em um beijo profundo e forte.

Eles ainda ficaram ali, unidos, por mais alguns minutos, enquanto relaxavam - fazia tempo que eles não tinham uma relação sexual tão intensa, e olha que esse tipo de apetite não faltava para eles, até sobrava!

- Foi bom demais... - murmurou Harry, saindo de dentro de Gina e deitando-se de lado na cama, enquanto aninhava a ruiva em seus braços.

- Concordo em gênero, número e grau - respondeu Gina, encostando o rosto no peito do marido. Em seguida, perguntou, com um tom brincalhão. - Você se queimou?

- Queimar, exatamante, não... - começou Harry, prendendo o riso. - Mas o que não faltou foi muito calor com todo esse fogo! - os dois caíram na gargalhada, abraçados.

Quando pararam de rir, ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, só aproveitando a presença um do outro. Isso até Gina começar a beijar o peito do marido e subir em cima dele, colocando uma perna em cada lado do corpo de Harry.

- Gi... o quê...

- Psiu, Harry... - disse a ruiva, fazendo o rapaz se calar. - Acho que ainda estamos só no início... - continuou, sentando-se em cima das pernas dele e começando a estimular novamente o membro do marido.

Logo, ele estava pronto para continuar aquela noite de amor.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Gina? - perguntou Harry, de repente.

- O quê? - respondeu a esposa, com outra pergunta, enquanto terminava seu trabalho e começava a se movimentar.

- Essa foi a última vez que eu achei que você estaria dormindo quando eu chegasse em casa. - concluiu o rapaz, enquanto sentia Gina sentar-se em cima dele, iniciando tudo de novo.

Aquela seria uma longa noite...

* * *

_N.A.: Noite quente essa, hein? De fato, eu decidi colocar esse capítulo picante assim desse jeito não só por ser o início dos 280 dias da gravidez de Gina, mas também pelo fato de que hoje é uma data muito especial... **12 de junho**, dia dos namorados no Brasil._

_Afinal, que não gosta de ter uma noite ardente como a descrita?_

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a uma garota que, assim como a Gina com o Harry, me completa de uma forma que ninguém consegue há exatos dois anos, desde o início do nosso namoro, em 12 de junho de 2010 - beijos especiais para você, minha flor!_

_Muito obrigado, de coração, às leitoras **Duda**, **Mainara PWM**, **YukiYuri**, **EmmerlyK** e **Vanity nightwish**! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo!**  
**_

_E, aos leitores e leitoras que leram, gostaram, mas não deram reviews, sugiro que cliquem nesse botão azul logo abaixo de vocês, não custa nada, fará esse autor feliz e o incentivará a continuar essa fic!_

_Beijos a todos, e para quem está "amarrado", feliz dia dos namorados! ^^_


End file.
